Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a smart key system, and an operating method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an operating method of a smart key system which actively switches a wireless communication interface to transmit and receive data.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a smart key system for a vehicle is a device which prevents a negligent action from occurring, such as the unintentional opening of a door.
The smart key may include at least one of an immobilizer which controls the bidirectional communication between a smart key receiver and a smart key control unit mounted in the vehicle to lock and unlock a door of the vehicle, turn on the ignition, and activate a security function.
When a user who possesses a smart key that is part of a smart key system approaches the vehicle, a door may be unlocked through wireless identification (“ID”) authentication, and wireless ID authentication may be performed to enable ignition of the engine. However, existing smart key systems are unsafe and expose passengers to crimes because they only lock the door of the vehicle after driving for a predetermined amount of time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.